mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitana/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2_Kitana.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Kitana-fix-sprite.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Katana-classmk.jpg KitanaFanSteel.jpg !!!Kitana MK2 VS.png KitanaMKIIBio.gif|''MKII'' Bio KitanaMKIIEnd1.gif|''MKII'' Ending KitanaMKIIEnd2.gif Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-01_Kitana.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias 180px-C33.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Kitana UMK3.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite !!!Kitana MK3 render.png|Kitana's Win Pose Kitana UMK3 Baby.png|Kitana's Babality Kitana versus.png|Kitana's UMK3 Versus KitanaUMK3Bio.gif|''UMK3'' Bio KitanaMKTEnd1.gif KitanaMKTEnd2.gif KitanaMKTEnd3.gif Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Kitanaversus.gif|''MKG'' Versus Render.gif|Kitana's Render KitanaMKgoldbio.jpg|''MKG'' Bio goldKitana.jpg Image49Kitana.jpg kitana.gif|Kitana's Select Screen Photo Kitanainkangmk4ending.PNG|Kitana proposed to Liu Kang to rule Edenia together with her, as King and Queen Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Close kit.jpg Kitana-mk5412.jpg KitanaFanSteeeeel.jpg Kitana3d.jpg MKDA Kitana Loading Screen.jpg|Kitana in Loading Screen KitanaDABio1.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio KitanaDABio2.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_KITANA.png|Kitana's Select Render mkda_BODY_KITANA_ALT.png|Kitana's Alternate Select Render Kitanadeadlyallianceending1.gif Kitanadeadlyallianceending2.gif Image21Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image22Kitanaa.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained !!!Kitana Unchained.jpg Kitanaunchainedbio1.png|''Unchained'' Bio Kitanaunchainedbio2.png|''Unchained'' Alternate Bio Kitanakard.jpg|Kitana's Bio Kard Kitana shujinko.jpg|Kitana in Deception's Konquest Mode ENDING ERMAC1.png|Kitana and the Earthrealm warriors battling Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit ENDING ERMAC2.png|Kitana and the Earthrealm warriors after being freed from Onaga's control Kitanaunchainedending1.png Kitanaunchainedending2.png ENDING GORO2.png|Kitana being sacrificed by Goro to Shao Kahn in Goro's Deception ending Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Kitana MKA.png|Kitana's Armageddon Versus Quanchwat.PNG|Kitana fighting Reptile in Armageddon Kitana's Steel Fan.png|Kitana's Steel Fan 655594-mka kitana mileena super-1-.jpg|Kitana and Mileena in Main Menu Screen Kitana alt.jpg|Kitana's alternate costume in Armageddon, and her primary in both Unchained and Deadly Alliance Image75Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image76Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Render kitana2opia.png|Kitana's Render Kitana ca.png Kitana mk9 koncept nobg by fullm8n-d32kod1.png Headkitana.png|Kitana's Health Bar Cutout Ladder1-1- (4).png|Kitana's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Kitana (MK9).png|Kitana's Arcade Ladder Versus Kitanamk9versus.png|Kitana's MK 2011 Versus Bbaykit3rtt.png Kitanamk2dlc.png|''MKII'' Kitana Kitanaclassic.jpg|''UMK3'' Kitana Kitanaklassic2.png Kitanaklassic1.png Kitanaklassic.png Kitana 2-2-1-.jpg Kitana 4-4-1-.jpg Kitana 5-5-1-.jpg Krypt 043-1.png 139px-Kitanamaskless03.jpg !!!Kitana intro MK9.jpg kitana_victory_pose_mk9_by_dpchihuahuanichan-d348tk3.jpg|Kitana's Victory Pose KitanaCyrax.jpg !!!Kitana VS Kung Lao MK9.jpg KitanaJax.jpg MK9_360_Sonya_FierceAssaultCombo_Pit_WEB.jpg Kitana xray1.PNG|Kitana's X-Ray Kitana xray2.PNG Kitana alternativo 1-1-1-.jpg Kitana alternativo 2-2-1-.jpg Char damage kitana a color.jpg Char damage kitana b color.jpg MK9 Artbook - Kitana.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Kitana Mileena in Edenia.png|Kitana's MK 2011 Ending Edenian Kunoichis.png kitana MK9 ending3.PNG princess kitana.jpg|Kitana appearing in Ermac's MK 2011 ending Image46Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Costume Image48Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Alternate Costume Image50.jpg|Kitana's MKII Costume Image49.jpg|Kitana's MK3 Costume Mortal Kombat X MKX Kitana Render not-final.png|Kitana's Mortal Kombat X render. MKX Kitana Official Render.png MKX Kitana screenshot1.png Kitana1.PNG Mortal Kombat X Kitana.jpg 3fbe0.png Kitana vs Kano - Finnish Him.PNG Kitana vs Kano - Fatality 1.PNG Kitana vs Kano - Fatality 2.PNG MKX Kitana unmasked.jpg kitanabo.png MKX Kitana Alt.jpg|Concept art for alternate costume Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Kitana shaolin monks.jpg Render_kitana_sonya_fight.jpg kitanasm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe MK vs DC Kitana Render.jpg !!!Kitana DC portal.JPG Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004816234-1-.jpg !!!Kitana DC 2.JPG SupermanKitana.jpg FlashKitana.jpg SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg KitanaMKvsDCUending.png Image81.jpg Live Action Princess Kitana.jpg|Talisa Soto as Kitana in the Mortal Kombat movie Kitanamovieposter.jpg|Kitana Movie Promo Unmasked-kitana3.jpg Kitana-mortal-kombat 480 poster.jpg MKC-Kitana.jpg|Kitana's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper Kitana in Legacy 2.png|Sam Tjhia as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kitana.jpg|Sam Tjhia reprises her role as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy KitanaKastingRender1.jpg|Rachelle Glover in official Kitana Kasting KitanaKastingRender2.jpg KitanaKastingRender3.jpg Cartoons Kitana in Legacy.PNG Princess Kitana (cartoon).jpg !!!Kitana defenders.jpg Princess_Kitana_&_Liu_Kang_(cartoon).jpg Comics Comic 5.jpg Te0121if2.jpg|Kitana vs Scorpion Te0122hd8.jpg Te0123wb6.jpg Milkitana.jpg ImagesCAMP9APT.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC'' Comic Appearance Te02 13.jpg Te02 11.jpg Bw03 16.jpg mk04_04.jpg Toys Kitana_IC2_collectible.jpg Kitana statuette.jpg Hello.jpg Sohnhnhbn.jpg Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.jpg 240113 386278724775497 1490902915 o.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries